


被抓住的白兔先生

by kiyomiNK



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyomiNK/pseuds/kiyomiNK
Summary: 过去捏造有。原创角色有。
Relationships: 茅崎至/皆木缀
Kudos: 3





	被抓住的白兔先生

皆木缀觉得自己从来没有这么后悔过。

如果他没有以童话为主题写剧本，也不是选择改编《爱丽丝梦游仙境》，还一时失策地把白兔先生的角色分配给自己的话，不，如果他今天没有和茅崎至一起出门的话，他也就不会像现在这样被至压在沙发上——  
潮红的脸上还留着生理性泪水，上衣早被扒掉，皱巴巴地扔在地板上，只剩小领结歪歪扭扭地系着，结实匀称但并不粗壮的身体被汗水蒸腾成漂亮的粉色，细薄的肌肉手感很好，肩头和胸口的鲜红吻痕十分煽情，两个乳首已被玩弄得充血挺立，随着身体颤抖，像两颗待人采撷的红樱桃。内裤和不过膝的小短裤都堪堪挂在大腿上，被前液润湿的分身完全勃起但无人问津。缀的双手被至用领带轻轻绑住，拥挤的沙发也限制了缀的动作。  
“嗯……”  
缀难耐地蹭了蹭身体，口中咬着的兔耳帮他阻隔了一些呻吟声，但也和身后不停撩拨他神经的异样触感一起提醒着他，他现在是怎样一副羞耻的样子。  
害他变成这副样子的罪魁祸首还在饶有兴趣地把兔尾塞进他的后穴，并试探性地往里捅。兔尾之前在他的分身上肆虐过，被前液打湿小了两圈，但毛茸茸的触感依然没变，转眼间已经被至捅到深处，随着至的手指不停刺激着敏感的内壁，缀忍不住扭动身体想逃离这种感觉，不料却刚好让至顶到了那微凸的一点，缀瞬间软了腰，酥麻的电流感顺着那一点冲击到四肢百骸，口中的兔耳再也咬不住，一声呻吟脱口而出。

“怎么松口了呢？綴没有好好听我的话哦，那只好接受惩罚了。”至露出得逞的笑容，即使如此那张端正的脸还是好看得让人移不开目光。  
“啊……怎、怎么这样……”缀忍不住向后躲了躲。

——所以说，到底为什么会变成这个样子。

***

时间要回溯到几个小时前。  
星期五下班后，至照例和缀出门去过二人世界，回去的途中却遇到了意想不到的人——夺走缀童贞的高中学姐梅泽悠羽。这本不是什么稀奇的事情，缀的性格很容易招年上的女性和小女孩喜欢。而梅泽对感情并不专注，只是喜欢做舒服的事，她在学校舞台剧上看到缀便告了白。缀的第一次完全是被梅泽引导着，之后也没有再做过，加上缀没过多久就因为家庭原因放弃了舞台，两个人也自然而然地分了手。  
梅泽见到缀很兴奋，毕竟已经是现役大学生的缀变得更有吸引力，她直接向缀发出邀请，缀尴尬地刚想拒绝，至便从缀身后冒出来：“没想到綴的魅力值这么高啊。”  
梅泽这才看到至的正脸，没想到她毫不犹豫地也向至发出邀请。正在和缀眼神交战的至有些迟疑，缀则是完全呆掉了——梅泽学姐居然开放到这个地步？  
说到童贞，至自然也是毕业许久，但他的经验也并不比缀丰富多少，只是胜在天赋。至的第一次给了在路边和他搭讪的女人，说是随波逐流也不为过。那个时候的至正处在人生低谷，面对陌生女人的搭讪，想着试试也无所谓，但由于不是出于爱的结合，他兴致缺缺，也没有觉得多舒服，只记得事后他把女人当成树洞大吐了一番苦水，然后女人忙不迭地离开了。之后他基本都自己解决，性欲也不是很强，反正有游戏就够了。和缀交往以后，至才觉得做爱是一件非常舒服的事，对缀的渴求也日渐强烈。上一次因为缀忙于写剧本冷落了他，他还欲求不满地偷袭了缀，导致事后缀忍着腰疼和困倦赶剧本，一个星期都没理他。即便如此，至对缀的独占欲也是有增无减。  
但是，缀呢？  
对缀而言，他是不是也是无可取代的重要之人呢？

眼前的梅泽让至回想起了这些往事。至忽然觉得很烦躁，他不由分说地吻住了毫无防备的缀，  
然后在梅泽震惊的目光中牵着缀的手离开了。走出几步之后，缀才回过神来，脸腾的烧红了。  
“い、至さん！你怎么能在学姐面前……还是大庭广众之下亲我啊！”缀想把自己的手抽回来，可是至握着他的力气出乎意料的大。  
“性感美丽的学姐让綴这么在意？”  
“怎么可能！不是说这个……”  
“綴。”  
“是、是……？”  
“稍微安静一会。”  
“……”

两个人就这样沉默着回到宿舍。至让缀在客厅等他，然后去取了一袋子东西过来。  
“綴能不能帮我把东西搬到我的房间？”  
摆出平日里撒娇样子的至，缀当然无法拒绝。  
“知道了……”  
到了至的房间，至打开房门，让缀先进去。灯亮了，身后传来门落锁的声音，缀把袋子放在地板上，刚一回头就猝不及防地被至反身压在门上，霸道地亲吻起来。  
“嗯嗯？！”缀瞪大了眼睛。  
至不紧不慢地描绘着缀好看的唇形，流连着印上一层水润，就是不进去攻城略地。缀不自觉地哼了一声，自然把这当作邀请，至的舌立刻探入缀口中，勾住缀的软舌狂风暴雨般吮吸翻搅，口中来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流下。直到感觉缀快要窒息了，至才放开他，二人嘴间连着暧昧的银丝。至顺着缀的下巴到嘴角舔去流出的津液，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，缀红着脸喘息不止。

至暂时放开缀，把他拉到沙发上坐下，然后打开刚刚的袋子。缀只看了一眼，就觉得大事不妙。  
“爱丽丝公演的……演出服？”  
“对。”至挑出兔耳拿在手中摇了摇，“綴今天害我生气了，所以要乖乖听话。”  
“就因为学姐？又不是我主动和她搭话的，再说她还邀了至さん啊！”缀不禁觉得委屈。  
至已经挑出了兔耳、兔尾、小领结和不过膝的小短裤。白兔先生的戏服做的深得至心，没想到琉璃川幸会设计不过膝的小短裤，笔直细长的小腿完全露出，肌肉线条分明，很是优美。只是看着就不禁想入非非。  
至盯着缀，一字一顿地说：  
“现在的我，只有綴。”  
“唔……！”缀明显动摇了。  
至吻了吻缀的发顶，好像猎豹吃掉猎物前给的那点虚与委蛇的温柔。  
“所以，要乖哦，我的小兔子。”

***

啪的一声，屁股火辣辣地疼起来，雪白的臀瓣上立刻出现一个掌印。缀吃痛，忍不住一声惊呼，火热的小穴下意识收紧，爽得至闷哼一声。  
“綴要小声些，这只是第一下，说好十下呢。”身后的至刻意压低声线趴在缀耳边说到。  
缀浑身一颤，带着热度的呼吸烫在他的耳垂上，他想捂住嘴，可是双手都在把着沙发背，根本腾不出手。  
——谁会想到没咬住兔耳的惩罚是要被这样打十下巴掌啊。  
可是越疼，身体就越兴奋，内壁就越敏感，缀甚至能感受到至分身上的纹路，自己之前因为被进入而低头的分身也再次挺立起来。  
十下打完，缀已经没了呻吟的力气，全身也止不住地颤抖。至这才发现缀不知何时已经忍不住射了精。  
“原来綴喜欢这样的啊。”至揉着缀被打得通红的臀瓣。  
“不、不是……嗯啊……”  
不给缀反驳的机会，至又开始不愠不火地律动，速度很慢，但每一下都用了十足力道，狠狠顶到缀体内最深处，一下一下，占有欲十足。至揽着缀精瘦的腰捏了捏。总觉得缀最近瘦了，果然要兼顾学习、排练和打工，还要熬夜写剧本，身体还是会有吃不消的时候吧……

至忽然停下动作，小心地抽出自己的分身，缀回过头疑惑地看他，陷入快感中的迷离眼神，满是泪痕的潮红脸蛋，还有水润唇齿间若隐若现的粉色舌头，把至看得心神一荡。  
至从自己的床上拿下一个软枕，动作轻柔地把缀压回沙发上，把软枕垫在他的腰下，让他能舒服一点。缀心里涌起一股暖流，他知道至是心疼他了。至一边温柔地吻着缀，一边用自己灼热的硬挺摩擦缀的穴口。缀被弄得又痒又空虚，忍不住开口催促：  
“啊……い、至さん……快点……”  
被缀渴求的感觉很好。至满意地笑笑，终于不再欺负缀，再次稳稳地把自己送进缀体内。已经习惯的小穴没什么阻碍地吞进至的硬挺。又湿又紧又热，舒爽得让至不想离开，他用力撞击到缀最敏感的那一点。被贯穿的感觉太过强烈，缀完全无法思考。缀有种错觉，仿佛可以在体内深处感受到至的心跳，他不自觉地扭动着腰去迎合至的动作，跟疼痛交织着的尖锐快感流遍全身，他忍不住伸出手想去寻至的肩膀，忽然瞥到掉在沙发旁边地板上湿嗒嗒的兔尾。

至感到缀的身体僵硬了一下，顺着缀的视线看过去，了然一笑：  
“怎么，綴喜欢上兔尾了？”  
“什、才没有！”  
“下次再试试其他的小道具吧♪”  
“才不、啊……！”  
无视缀的抗议，至把他的双腿抬起来架到肩上方便他进得更深。平日里可靠哥哥样子的缀现在软得像一滩水，不知道被别人看到是什么感想。不，不想让别人看到，缀被快感俘获时的样子，高潮时的性感表情……这些都是只属于至一个人的。

最后一波律动。两个人都没有说话，只是专心享受这场性事。一时间，房间里只听得到喘息声、呻吟声和水声，暧昧非常。直到缀的小穴开始颤抖，至知道他快高潮了，也猛地挺动两下。  
“啊啊——いたる、さ……要去、要去了——”  
“去吧，綴，一起——”  
至挺腰一声低吼，滚烫的精液射出，缀也颤抖着射在至的腹部。  
“哈……哈……”发泄过后，二人不停喘息，至把缀抱在怀里，亲吻着缀泛红的眼角。缀迷迷糊糊地回抱至，断断续续地说：“我也、只有至さん一个人的……最喜欢、至さん了……”  
至愣了一下，随后满足地笑了。

***

星期六的清晨。伏见臣照例为早起的团员准备早餐。立花泉吃完早餐，发现还没有见到缀的身影，忍不住问坐在一旁的碓冰真澄：“綴くん又熬夜了？”  
真澄摇摇头：“不如说是失踪人口吧，昨晚并没有回房间。”  
“诶诶？！”  
臣笑着说：“我看到綴的包放在客厅，应该没有出去的。”  
泉拍拍胸口：“那就好。”  
摄津万里打着呵欠走进来：“早——”  
众人道了早安，臣问：“又熬夜打游戏了？”  
“没有，昨天都没见到至さん。”  
听说缀也不见人，万里露出了意味深长的笑容。  
“监督在吗？”古市左京也走了进来。  
泉条件反射地问：“难道又有和綴くん三个人的碰头会？！”  
左京无奈地叹了口气：“我们约好今天出门，你忘了吗？”  
“啊啊！抱歉！我马上准备好！”  
真澄面色阴沉地瞪着左京：“和监督两个人去约会，不可原谅，杀……”  
“所以说不是约会啦！”

至一手搂着缩在他怀中熟睡的缀，一手肝着手游排名。外面巨大的动静让缀睡得有些不安稳，至亲了亲缀的额头，缀的眉头舒展开来，用最安心的表情继续入睡。至看着缀治愈的睡颜露出微笑。

——今天的MANKAI，也是十分和平呢。

The End.


End file.
